Spinoff Series: Daddy Days!
by MonfernoFreak
Summary: Remembering my incredible past as a trainer, being 10, travelling Unova with my incredible Fire and Dragon-Types. I'm Unova Champion, but 25 years ago I was just a young trainer with a love of Pokemon, alongside my best friends Hazel and Hugh. Tough battles happened back them, the battles were Galactic. Join my memories, they were Plasmatic, and listen to my story alongside my son.


**Welcome to my latest story – and this time it's a spinoff of my larger story PUC! The people that have read PUC, and have read it thoroughly, will understand who this "Jordan" is immediately (btw, Jordan's the main character) but others will be confused. Although I will be dropping hints all over the story. Well, let's get reading!**

* * *

_**Episode 1 – Pokemon Journey, Begin!**_

"Good morning world!" I shouted as I awoke to a brand new day. I was already ten and I was ready to embark on a journey around the Unova Region. I love Pokemon, especially the ones that have the elements of Fire and Dragon. "Oh, I'm gonna miss this place…" I looked around my bedroom, full of Pokemon Figurines, Pokemon Pillows and Pokemon Posters. I even had a rusted out old pokeball that belonged to my grandfather and, he gave it to me before he passed away, although we've never been able to open it... The coating of paint on the top half had completely rusted away but the white on the bottom just had dribbles of rust.

"Jordan, come down into the kitchen!" my father, Jeremy, called. I, Jordan, had once last glance of my bedroom and then quickly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. The smell of freshly baked pancakes wafted up my nose and I was suddenly in a daydream, obviously about eating them, but then I clumsily fell down our rather short staircase. _BAM! _I hit the wooden floor hard and my head was throbbing in pain.

"Oh honey, be more careful! You don't want to be injured on the first day of your journey!" my mother, Jasper, scolded me. She was a sweet, loving mother but if her little boy got hurt by someone else, oh, she'd get them! The best bodyguard ever I'd say!

"I know mum, just plate me up some pancakes please," I instructed her as she put the pancakes onto my plate. I then coated them with gooey golden syrup and after scoffing up the delicious breakfast I went back upstairs again to pack my clothes. "Ok, so I want this one and this one, and these tops too!" I picked out my favourite shorts, which were mostly only white and black, also along with some jeans. I took along a blue tie for special occasions and some overalls straps because that was the trend these days.

"Quickly Jordan! You need to hurry up if you want a Pokemon from Cedric Juniper!" my dad yelled. I dashed into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had glowing blue eyes and brown shaggy hair, along with reasonably tanned skin. I wasn't the cutest boy, but nor the ugliest, not the prettiest but not the fugliest. I had a baggy sea blue top on and some khaki shorts. I combed my hair across to try and make it flashy but to no prevail, since my hair immediately shot back up and was all over the place yet again. After all the necessary things I needed to do before setting off on my journey, I then ran downstairs to my family.

"It's a shame that Julia couldn't be here for my departure, but oh well," I sighed. I missed my older sister who was an established Pokemon Trainer that was currently travelling the Kanto Region. She sort of looked like me but lighter hair, getting towards a mixt of brown and blonde. She also always wears a green head band with a white bow, with her hair almost always let down. Julia was 13 now and had travelled the Unova, Sinnoh and Hoenn regions and now just started travelling the Kanto Region.

"What do you mean could be?" I turned to see Julia standing in the doorway to the lounge. A surprised me ran over to her and hugged her tightly, I had missed my big sis. "Good to see you two."

"Vy," her Snivy - whom was always out of her pokeball - agreed. Her Snivy was powerful and now, I was ready to battle Julia, with my new Pokemon I was going to get.

"I'll miss you," I told my family and hugged them all. "Of course, I'm not leaving yet. I'm gonna return home after I get my Pokemon, so that I can battle one of you!" I looked at my father, who loved Dragon-Types and my mother, who was the master of Fire-Types. I wanted to follow their paths but I also like how Julia balances her team, which I was pondering about doing. Each Gym in Unova has the choice to battle with two types or just one and if I was going to train Dragon and Fire-Types I wanted to become Elite Four member! But by training all types you had less of a chance…

"Choose your Pokemon wisely Jordan!" Julia screamed with excitement, probably remembering the day that she got her first Pokemon. I was jealous of her back then but got over the fact, knowing that one day I'd get my first Pokemon. I walked out of the door and then onto the cobbled road of Aspertia City. There was weeds weeping through the cracks and the town was not very big but with the recent suburb added to Aspertia they upgraded the classification to a city.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

I knocked on my best friend's door, Hugh, and awaited the door to swing open. I looked down at my watch and it was 9:12am, and Hugh was supposed to meet me at my house at 9:00am but Hugh isn't very good with time. He's not very smart in mathematics or reading too but he had loads of knowledge about Pokemon. He had worked out all the strategies he was going to use and which Pokemon to use them against, which would've been tricky since Unova is home to over 349 Pokemon.

"Hey…" the calm and relaxed Hugh said as the door swung open. He had a red and white jacket which covered his arms and neck (just about at his chin) along with denim jeans. He had navy shaggy hair and navy eyes, which were sharp and glimmered in moonlight. He was one of those kids that was silent, but only because they choose to be (so not shy) but when came the time to shine he would burst with excitement.

"Hi Hugh!" I greeted him. Hugh sighed probably wondering how I could be so energetic.

"I'll be back soon mum!" Hugh called as he walked out the door. Hugh lived in a house with his mum and his father, along with his baby sister who loved Pokemon just as much as he did.

"I'll race you to Juniper's Lab!" I screamed and started to run down through the town and into the thick forest. I turned back to see Hugh shrugging and then starting to chase after me, running towards where we'd get our first Pokemon.

"This is it," I puffed as we arrived at Cedric's lab. It was a beautiful wooden building surrounded in lush forest for all the Pokemon that lived here.

"I guess so…" Hugh mumbled. After running through thick grass and a miniature forest we'd reached Juniper's Lab, and it was quite a tough trek too without a Pokemon. Apparently it's called 'Cedric's Test' and it's to test trainer's to see whether they can make it through all of the obstacles. I think it's a good idea. But if kids don't make it, it means that they're not ready to become a Pokemon trainer. Plus, I've also heard that if you walked 5 minutes south of his lab you'd find the ocean. The doors flung open.

"Well hello there, you must be two of my new trainers starting today," Cedric Juniper, the pokemon Professor of the Unova Region guessed.

"Yes sir and I am all ready for my first Pokemon!" I shouted loudly.

"I'd like to get mine too," Hugh added.

"One polite boy and one, quite rude," Cedric's sweat dropped. Well he's _nice_… "Come in, come in!" Cedric and the two of us walked into his lab and into the room where all the pokeballs, Pokedexs, PokeGears and machines were. I looked over and saw a big fat green video phone.

"Wow, that's the new Video Phone! It's an inch thinner than it used to be!" I exclaimed. Yes the video phones and phones are bricks…

"Yes," the Professor's sweat dropped again. "Now time to choose a Pokemon. What Type would each of you like to pick? Would you a like a Fire, a water or a Grass-Type?"

"A Fire-Type!" I roared. The Professor pushed a button and five pokeballs that were on a shelf disappeared, and five reappeared when the shelf turned back around. There were red lights behind the wooden shelf making the pokeballs look like they were on fire.

"Go on, pick one," Cedric gestured. I walked over anxiously to the pokeballs and looked at them in awe. Under each pokeball was a letter. From left to right it started with K, then to J, then H, S and U.

"I choose you!" I picked up the one that had S under it and threw my newest Pokemon out.

"Cha-a-ar!" a Fire Chimp Pokemon called as he jumped around energetically.

"Awesome, a Chimchar! My mum has one of these!" I shouted.

"Chim-char!" Chimchar said. He looked up at me and smiled, and I also smiled back. I went into pat his head but he retaliated. "Chim, char-char-char!" An Ember was shot my way and I collapsed on the floor as my own Pokemon just fired an attack on me. As I got up I puffed out a bit of smoke that had been lingering in my mouth.

"I'm sorry Chimchar, I guess we have only just met," I explained. Chimchar had crossed his arms and looked angry but after hearing my apology he happily returned to his normal state. Suddenly I heard the same noise that I had heard when the shelf turned around and I turned to see five pokeballs with a green light backing them. I had gotten so worked up with Chimchar I forgot all about Hugh.

"Go, my friend!" Hugh called and threw out a Pokemon that he had taken from the right of the shelf.

"Vy!" a Snivy growled menacingly.

"Take these," Cedric ordered us and chucked two devices in the air. I caught a navy one and Hugh caught a red one. They were quite wide and thick so I'm not sure how these'll fit in our pockets. I guess I'll have to put it in my bag. "They're Pokedexs, the latest things out. Not many trainers have these so you're lucky to have them.

"But they way a tonne," I groaned.

"Silence!" Juniper yelled. I think that he was getting sick of me...

"Professor, I'm here for my Pokemon!" we all turned to see a girl standing in the doorway, looking all beaten up probably from the rigorous test. As I looked at her more closely I saw that she was actually quite pretty… She had brown hair tied up in a high ponytail that was tied by a pink-beaded hair tie. She had hazel eyes and wore a pink short skirt, with a white t shirt. She had an emblem on the T-Shirt which was the hipster symbol in blue (a triangle made by someone's hands). The T-Shirt also had blue sleeves.

"Oh, you must be Hazel!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Yeah, Haze," Hazel told him. "I'm here for a Water-type by the way." The shelf flickered around again and blue lights appeared, along with another five pokeballs. She immediately reached for the one above the J as if she knew exactly what Pokemon she wanted before coming here. "Come on out Totodile!"

"Toto, Toto!" Totodile quacked.

"You are just the cutest thing!" Hazel literally tackled her new Pokemon over and started to hug him, sorry kill him…

"Dile!" Totodile squealed as he got out of her death grip. Wait, she said that thing was cute? Cedric handed Hazel a Pokedex and she had the exact same reaction we did. Then he handed out a PokeGear each, and it was full with the radio, a map and a calling system. We also got a whole lot of pokeballs to catch and train Pokemon with. We all decided to check our new Pokemon on our Pokedexs.

"Chimchar, the Chimp Pokemon. Chimchar is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires. Moves: Fire Punch, Ember and Fury Swipes."

"Snivy, the Garden Snake Pokemon. When Snivy is exposed to sunlight it makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands. Moves: Magical Leaf, Wine Whip and Slam."

"Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokemon. Totodile has the habit of biting anything with its developed jaws. Even its Trainer needs to be careful. Moves: Ice Punch, Water Gun and Bite."

"Hey you, I wanna battle you!" Hazel shouted and pointed at Hugh. What? Not me?

"Do you mind if we battle after I have a battle with him?" Hugh asked. Hazel sighed but then agreed. Yay, me!

"Let's brawl! Chimchar, use Fury Swipes-" I was stopped by the Professor when he yelled.

"Stop!" We all looked over at him quite scared by his formidable rage. "That's better… Now, do you two boys see the equipment in this room or not… IT'S EXPENSIVE! Come with me, I'll take you to the perfect battlefield." We walked outside of his lab and hopped in his dune buggy and then started to drive south of his lab. In a minute we were at the beautiful ocean side, on a small cliff. It was about 5 metres up from the sea, so we wouldn't get splashed. "Battle here, at the edge of Unova…"

"This is… awesome!" Hugh said in awe as he looked out at the sea and Juniper was right because we were at the edge of Unova, there were no islands or anything in sight.

"Now, let this one on one battle between Hugh and Jordan begin!" Cedric screamed. We turned around along with our Pokemon who were still out of their pokeballs and started to brawl.

"Chimchar, start by using Ember!"

"Char!" Chimchar sent out a small spray of fire and ashes, which danced their way over to Snivy. Snivy was caught in the now swirling Ember and he just had to take the attack as Chimchar and I were taking over this battle.

"Now use Fury Swipes!" I commanded. Chimchar jumped up into the air and stretched its arms out getting ready to slash Snivy. Chimchar dove in from the sky and started to swipe Snivy lots of times over and over as the fire from the Ember finally decapitated.

"Vine Whip to push Chimchar away and then use Slam!"

"Sniv!" Snivy screeched as it unleashed two vines and slammed them into Chimchar, sending him hurdling back into the air. Snivy then jumped and rapidly caught up to Chimchar where it then pummeled it with a Slam attack. Chimchar fell from the sky and hit the ground hard, nearly becoming unconscious.

"Chimchar, Ember one more time!" I instructed. Chimchar unleashed the same sprinkler-spray as before which caught Snivy off guard as it was landing back on the ground. "Fire Punch!"

"Counter with Magical Leaf!"

"Cha-a-ar!" Chimchar squealed as he started to sprint along the dusty ground, his fist engulfed in a fiery blaze. Suddenly, a mirage of neon green leaves crashed into Chimchar and created a miniature explosion which sent Chimchar plummeting back into me.

"Now Slam!" Hugh ordered when he saw Chimchar struggling to get up.

"Come on Chimchar, you can do it! Use Fire Punch!" I retaliated.

"Vy!" Snivy screamed as he jumped forward head first. Chimchar went fist first, and it was piping hot. As the two Pokemon reached each other, they put even more power into their attacks. Chimchar threw his fist forward and Snivy head-butted to give the Slam even more energy. _BOOM! _Two Pokemon bodies were sent flying out from the explosion and as Snivy and Chimchar lay on the ground, neither moving an inch, Cedric declared the match a draw.

"Return Snivy," Hugh said and returned his Garden Snake.

"Chimchar, you were great," I told my Pokemon and went and picked him up. He looked up at me and smiled before going back to sleep. "Return."

"I'll treat your Pokemon back at my lab, and then you and Hazel can battle," the Professor told Hugh. Hugh nodded and then smiled at Hazel, ready to take her on.

* * *

"No, Totodile, get back in this game! Use Ice Punch!" Hazel called for the first time. She was majorly losing and Hugh was taking over this battle. Totodile lurched forward and coated his fist in fresh ice.

"Magical Leaf and then use Vine Whip!"

"Sniv!" Snivy sent out razor-like leaves from his body of a mystical power, a power that wasn't a normal leaf. As they pelted Totodile he was sent soaring back to his trainer.

"Dile!" Totodile quacked as he landed on the ground. Snivy then shot out two vines which wrapped around Totodile, and then he started to rapidly spin, most likely making Totodile sick.

"Now throw it!" Hugh yelled. Snivy released Totodile and he was sent plummeting back into Hazel, who fell over along with her crocodile. She looked down at her Pokemon and slowly, Totodile's head was raised, but Hazel called something out that none of us expected.

"I forfeit, Totodile is in no state to battle," Hazel explained. Cedric nodded happily, obviously seeing the respectful trainer in Hazel. After we returned inside the lab to get Totodile and Snivy all healed up I had a question for Professor Juniper.

"Hey Professor, where's the first Gym?" I asked.

"It's in Floccesy Town, run by a new Gym Leader Alder," Cedric explained.

"Sweet! That's where I'm headed off to tomorrow then!" I exclaimed. "I gotta go; I wanna show my family my Pokemon!" I ran out of the lab and we quickly returned home, none of the Pokemon daring to scare me now that I had Chimchar. "I'm home!"

"Jordan!" Julia shouted. I looked over to where all my family were and they were crowding around the dining table. In the centre I saw an egg.

"You know the egg that I've been raising right, the one I found out back?" my father questioned me. It was the egg he had found in our backyard a week ago.

"Yeah," I replied.

"It's hatching!" my mother yelled in excitement. I looked more closely at the egg and they were right, it was giving off an incredible glow. It was changing shape. It was growing in size. Then, the light stopped. The Pokemon stood up proudly and then screeched…

"What happens next daddy!" my child shouted up at me. I zoned back into the present day, 25 years later. I looked down at my 3 year old son and smiled, remembering that he would be starting on his journey in only 7 years. Balancing family and Pokemon is hard as Unova Champion, but what's even tougher is a challenge coming up in a few months: a new challenger, who has much much grown in skill since the last time we battled, 21 years ago… I haven't seen that man in a long time, and this will be a reunion of battles.

"I'll tell you tomorrow night. It's time for bed now."

"OH!" he groaned.

"In other words…

_TO BE CONTINUED!_" I roared.

_**NEXT EPISODE – A Family Brawl!**_

* * *

**Hey guys – I'm just gonna make this A/N short. Well tell me watcha think. If this all goes well then I think that I'll wrote this alongside PUC. I'm not gonna start Pokemon listings this episode but my good old Pokemon listings will start next episode. Well, Jordan Hugh and Hazel aye? I dynamic trio indeed! I also thought I'd change it up by letting them pick any starter from any region (except Gen 6). And one more thing, there will be non-native Unova Pokemon in the wild even though this is in the past O.o I never make any sense…**

**Until next time - **_**MonfernoFreak**_

**PS: **I've had all the starter Pokemon learn 1 egg move. That's all c:


End file.
